This Book Belongs to Jeff Salazar Sterling
by lastnight815
Summary: Meet Hunter. He likes- maybe even loves- his best friend's sister, Jenna. Now, meet Sebastian, he's out in the open and proud but his love for Hunter is practically in the closet. Nick is Seb's best friend but is afraid to make a move to Jeff, Jenna's older brother. Then, meet Jeff, who makes a pact with Tamara, Jenna's best friend.


**Hey, guys! A lot of you might not know me. That's because never did write any Warbler fics, especially Niff or Huntbastian. I don't really know what's supposed to happen next but I know what I want to happen next. So, have fun!**

**Summary: Meet Hunter. He likes- maybe even loves- his best friend's sister, Jenna. Now, meet Sebastian, he's out in the open and proud but his love for Hunter is practically in the closet. Nick is Seb's best friend but is afraid to make a move to Jeff, Jenna's older brother. Then, meet Jeff, who makes a pact with Tamara, Jenna's best friend. Then there's this guy named Ricky but he dies and it was definitely a homicide.**

**Huntbastian End game!**

* * *

"Nick, just, shut it."

"Aw, is little Sebby jealous? Maybe his not-boyfriend can make it all better." Nick pouted with his eyes wide and shining.

"You're this close from feeling my fuck-finger flicking at your throat where your precious voice comes from."

Sebastian raised his hand in front of Nick's neck; his middle finger ready to powerfully flick it. Nick dodged it right before Sebastian enforced the attack.

"I'll get you!" Sebastian lunged at Nick but failed, ending up falling on his bed.

"Ah!" Nick shouts throughout the whole room.

"Come here!" Nick runs from corner to corner trying to avoid Sebastian's sudden bounces.

After two minutes of aggressively fun chasing, Nick accidentally trips on a book and lands on Sebastian's bed. Sebastian bounces another time and lands on Nick, hugging him before he tries to escape. Nick screams for help.

"Help! Rapist! Ah! Hahahaha!" Sebastian snakes his arms around Nick and stopping at his sides, tickling the laugh out of him.

"This is what you get." Sebastian moves his hands to Nick's pits.

"Stop! Haha! Seb, I can't... ahh! Hel-"

The door opened and a handsome face poked through the half-opened door.

"Hey, Sebastian, you left your book... oh, uh, hello."

Hunter had a face of perplexity. He was, indeed, holding the Physics book that Sebastian left at Hunter's dorm.

Sebastian quickly lets go of Nick and rushed off the bed to retrieve his neglected book from Hunter's hand. Sebastian's hand accidentally brushes Hunter's; eliciting a shiver down Sebastian's spine and making him visibly shake. Hunter seemed unaware to the reaction but it wasn't unnoticed by the other occupant of the room. Nick just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Oh, uh, t-thanks, Hunter." He tried to smile without blushing but failed at his attempt. A bright red mark threatened to creep out of his cheeks. Again, Hunter was obviously oblivious to it but not Nick.

"No problem. So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow again, then. Same time, and don't be late next time." Hunter smiled brightly not helping Sebastian's embarrassing condition.

"Y-yeah, see you later." Sebastian replied with a smile directed to the floor. Hunter just stared Sebastian's eyes when he looked up. Sebastian stared back for a few minutes.

"So, uh, see you."

Hunter left soon after waving goodbye to Nick.

Sebastian closes the door after watching Hunter round the corner, probably back to his shared dorm. Sebastian turned to face Nick shaking his head like awhile ago, knowing full well what he was thinking of.

"What," he asks, blushing. "Oh, shut it Nick." He smiles, though.

* * *

Hunter closed the door of the room he and Jeff share. Jeff was sprawled over his bed, faced down writing on his notebook, just how Hunter left him.

"Hey, Jeff"

Jeff responded with a slightly disgruntled groan. He didn't do much more than a nod directed at his roommate.

"You know, this is exactly how I left you."

"You've been gone not ten minutes long."

Jeff continued to furiously scribble in his notebook. Hunter's curiosity brought him to plop himself next to Jeff. Jeff, though, hurriedly grabbed a corner of the notebook and closed it, letting Hunter only see the one word repeated more than twice throughout the page: Nick.

"What do you want?" Jeff asked with slight exasperation in his voice.

"I just want to know what you've been writing on that notebook for the past two weeks. We haven't talked since you got that thing." Hunter grinned knowingly, having an idea on what that notebook was about.

"That's not true. We've talked about things lately. It just hasn't been as much."

"Asking about going to lunch together doesn't count as a conversation. We used to go to lunch together by just snatching each other from class."

"Okay, fine, you want to talk? Let's talk." Jeff propped himself so he could face Hunter with an elbow supporting his body.

"Okay, um, I want to talk about what's inside that notebook that's so important to stop talking to me."

"You really want to know what's written, do you?"

Hunter nodded enthusiastically with the same grin still plastered on his face and big bulged up eyes.

"And you won't stop being a nuisance unless I tell you?"

"Uh huh," still with a smile.

"Fine, since you're too cute of a best friend to refuse."

Jeff reached for the notebook that unnoticeably fell to the floor. He opened an unspecific page and and showed it to Hunter.

Hunter immediately saw al the hearts and plus signs scattered around the whole page. Strayed writing of names are found on every corner of the notebook. A lot of them are written 'Mr. and Mr. Nick Sterling-Duval' or 'Mr. Jeff Duval.'

The first entry on the left page caught Hunter's eyes and read:

_Tuesday, November 20_

_Dear Nicky, we almost touched each other this morning. Your face was so closed to mine that I had to run. I'm sorry I did that. I just don't think it's healthy for me to misread our relationship. I think I should just keep my distance from you to preserve our friendship. I don't want to jeopardize our good friendship. Please don't be sad. But it's all for the best. Please don't cry, my love. When you cry, my hear just can't bear seeing it, especially when I'm making you cry. It's not for long, love. It's only until my heart for this crush on you. But till then, I would be seeing you from the distance,_

_your love and friend,  
Jeff._

_PS: I still do love you, Nicky._

Hunter let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. His mouth felt dry. He moved his head to face his best friend.

"Were all those true?" Hunter asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Yes. That was true. I just can't stand being with him. My heart literally can't stop aching when I look at him. Hunter, I love him and I can't stand not being with him all the time."

"Jeff, you can't keep on doing this to yourself. You have to tell him. Not about... this," he said pointing at the notebook in hand, "but about how you feel."

"Ha!" Jeff laughed sarcastically.

"What do you mean 'ha'? You love him. Why can't you tell him?" Hunter was definitely confused as to why Jeff just doesn't tell Nick.

"Hunt, I can't outright tell him how I fell. You read the letter, 'preserve our friendship,' I can't take either getting nothing from him or losing him." Jeff lied now on his back, running a hand through hair. Some tears trickle down his cheek.

"Why are you so selfish? You spend all this time with him and then suddenly, you throw it all away for some crush or, maybe, love. I think he deserves why you're not his friend anymore." Hunter was dead serious about what he said.

Jeff just hugged his best friend and cried. Sniffles filled the room and tears gushed down Jeff's stinging eyes to Hunter's shoulder.

"I just love, Hunt. I really do. But I can't do it. I can't tell him."

He got up and wiped away the remainder of the wet of his cheek.

"Okay, you don't have to tell him now. Just... come here." He gestured for the other to come nearer.

Hunter hugged his best friend tight and long. A few minutes later, Hunter hears the sounds of soft snuffled and stifled breath coming from the tall blond. He smiled at his beast friend and started to drift off as well. He closed his eyes with one last thing he always thinks about every night: Sebastian.

* * *

"I forgot to ask you. How'd it go last night with Jenna?" Jeff suddenly broke the silence.

After last night, Jeff felt a great weight off his shoulders. A huge burden was taken from him by his best friend since, basically, Hunter Clarington. He decided he wouldn't tell Nick but he would spend less time to supres the sadness and hurt a little.

Since they have been best friends for a long time, Hunter had no problem sharing a bed with Jeff last night. Jeff knew he liked boys all his life. He was lucky enough to accept it in an early age and have a family to love and accept him the same. What he was most glad about was that he had a best friend that loved and stayed with him even after learning his sexuality.

After his confession, everything felt a lot lighter than he was used to; just like how he felt now. This crush- or maybe love- for Nick was as burdening as keeping the fact that he was gay from anyone else. It was like he was on repeat. That is why he can't afford getting distracted by Nick and his soft voice and handsome face; not hyped up pressure from Warbler practice and Regionals and his upcoming remedial exams.

"Um, it was good. I think everything is going to be great from now on." Hunter had a small argument with his girlfriend, Jenna, last week. Jeff convinced Hunter to patch things up with her before she bitches about anything to Jeff.

"Good, because I don't want to get a text from Tamara telling me Jenna is threatening to hurt me. And I don't want to get hurt from my own baby-sister, even though I should be doing that to her; you know, being her brother and all."

Jeff and Jenna, first studied at Palos Hills High School and later transferred to Dalton Academy and its neighbouring sister school, Crawford Day High. They started high school at Palos Hills but their dad's job offered him a position at Westerville, where Hunter moved to years ago.

Hunter was Jeff's only actual friend. Although he was out-and-proud about his difference in sexuality, he also wasn't that socially active. So, he was happy that he had Hunter. Yet, Hunter left too soon, too fast.

But after learning about Hunter leaving, Jeff lost it. As soon as Hunter told him his parents didn't feel Palos Verdes wasn't a safe place anymore for Hunter and that they wanted him in a private school, Jeff didn't say a word after. He just put down the controller, got out off Hunter's bed and left the room. When Hunter mustered up enough courage, he quickly got off the bed and out his door. He was too late.

Although Hunter did have a week before leaving, he wasn't able to talk to Jeff after he left the house. Hunter tried calling, texting, going next door. But all Jeff did was kept his distance.

Then, there was this one conversation when Hunter forced himself in the household of the Sterlings and straight to Jeff's room. Jeff was lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillows. He was clad in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"What do you want?" Jeff spat, not caring to know who just barged in his room.

"Jeff this has to stop. I'm leaving in a few days and you haven't spoken to me since I told you about it." Hunter was genuinely angry.

Jeff lifted his head a little towards the tall figure. Hunter only saw empty eyes, hollow circles around them and the tear stains covering the rest of his face. Hunter's face turned from that of frustration and anger to something of love and compassion.

Jeff scowled at his face. Hunter shuffled to the bed next to Jeff. He definitely felt Jeff stiffen next to him. Hunter understand why. He's never like this with Hunter.

"Jeff, what's wrong? Why are you like this to me?"

"Nothing, nothing's with me," he replied sarcastically, "I'm very good." Hunter felt the poison in his best friend's words. Jeff wore a tired smile, something Hunter never experienced before.

"Jeff, please talk to me. We can fix this."

"No! Now, we can't! You're leaving in three days! You're leaving me in three fucking days! There is no way of facing this!" Jeff just started shouting.

Hunter was very confused now. He never knew how to handle this side of Jeff.

"Yes we can. Remember, I'm your best friend. We had out first cry together. We drank our first milk together. We rode our first bikes together. We went to kindergarten and first grade together. We were there for each other when we scraped our knee. We didn't leave each other when either of us got hurt."

"But you're leaving me now." The fear engulfing all of Jeff's self esteem sounded very convincing. But Hunter wasn't backing down easily.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just simply... changing address." Hunter was desperate. "I'll just be far away; far, far away," at least a little.

"Don't even try to make fun of me." Jeff spat through gritted teeth. He buried his head even further into the mattress.

With an exasperated sigh, Hunter flipped Jeff over and pinned him to the bed. Jeff's eyes were wide. His hands, over his head, and his feet were pushed against the soft mattress, unable to move them. His bare chest heaving with heavy breaths. His whole body is straining for release. But Hunter's overall strength is tough to break free from.

"Let go, Hunter. I do't want to talk to you." Jeff is getting more uncomfortable than he was when Hunter first came in the room when Hunter first came in the room. He was scared.

"No. I'm gonna make you talk. And I'm not fucking kidding around! Now, tell me why you've been ignoring me! Stop stalling!" Hunter was not getting anymore patient with his best friend. The anger returns in Hunter. He puts more pressure on his grip on Jeff.

"Hunt...ter, please... stop. You're hurting me."

"Not until you tell me!"

"Stop it. I can't tell you." Jeff's tears start to flow again.

"Why not? Just tell me straight, Jeff!"

"I-I... I love you. I said it. I love you. That's why I can talk to you. That's why I can't feel like you're leaving me."

"You love me," it was barely audible, "and you're afraid I'm leaving you?" He was talking more to himself than to the boy in his vice.

All of Hunter's anger and frustration vanished and turned into... confusion. Hunter didn't understand. Why didn't he just say so? Why didn't Jeff say to him that he loved him? They are best friends. Isn't that enough to trust each other. They're best friends; should love each other.

Hunter's face was now too close for Jeff's liking. Jeff couldn't comprehend anything right now. His breath hitched in his throat and stayed there. Jeff was a few millimetres away from kissing the person who was pinning him down.

Hunter's chestnut eyes looked to Jeff's ocean blue ones. Hunter was mesmerized by those beautiful orbs in Jeff's soft face. Hunter could feel Jeff's heavy breathing on his lips. Jeff's plush lips were parted slightly. Hunter never really considered that he was completely straight. That's why all he could think of is wanting to feel those lips on his.

Closer and closer, Hunter is anticipating what's coming next. Until finally, Jeff lunged forward; their lips connecting. Both lips were hesitant at first, but they lean in a bit more to the kiss.

Jeff's soft lips felt perfect on Hunter's. Hunter puts more force and energy to the kiss hunter now had his hands right on Jeff's rising chest. He could feel the heat emanating from the touch. Jeff's milky skin was soft on Hunter's rough hands.

Jeff held unto Hunter's waist. Hunter snaked his hands and reaches down to Jeff's underwear, which by now was tented by his hard cock, and started rubbing lightly. He let himself down Jeff and increased the pressure of his hand; eliciting a disgruntled moan from the blond. Hunter took the opportunity and darted his tongue straight to Jeff's slick tongue.

"Uhhhh... ohh my God."

"Jeff... I love you so much."

* * *

**Okay, guys, I don't know what you think but you should totally tell me through a review. Hope you guys liked it. Um, to be clear, here are the full pairings:**

**Huntbastian - end game  
Hunter/Jeff - friendship  
****Niff - obviously  
****Sebastian/Nick - friendship  
****Jennter (Hunter/Jenna) - she is not an OC I'll tell where she's from  
Jeff & Jenna - sibling love**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Glee or its characters that I mention here. I also do not claim ownership to the MTV show Awkward and its characters and others.**

**As much as possible, I will update in a bimonthly basis (twice a month). Thanks for reading! Please review and your answers will suggest the future of this story! **

**XOXO**


End file.
